


Provoke

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You and Rick have had feelings for each other since Terminus, but he never makes a move. Frustrated, you come up with a plan to spur him into action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at grimes-slut! I take requests both here and there! Enjoy!

“You a cop again?” You hear Daryl say from the front porch as you prepare yourself to leave for the day. Everyone had only been in Alexandria a few days, just long enough to get job assignments. As a former nurse, you were given a job working with the doctors in the infirmary. You hear Rick say he was giving it a try as you move closer to the open door. 

“Well hello there Sheriff, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” You tease as both men glance towards you. You see Daryl sitting in the corner of the porch, sharpening his knife while Rick stands in the front yard, adjusting the jacket of his new constable uniform.

“You behave yourself, Y/N. I’d hate to have to arrest a pretty girl like you,” Rick says playfully, his eyes running over you as you walk down the steps towards him. You hear Daryl let out a snort and shake his head slightly at your interaction.

“Mmmm, with threats like that you aren’t exactly makin’ me wanna be good,” You say after you walk past him, turning around and winking at him before continuing down the street, swaying your hips from side to side.

This was the pattern with you and Rick, ever since you joined the group on the journey towards Terminus. You would throw flirty remarks and innuendos each other’s way, but that was as far as it went. And it was incredibly frustrating; you desperately wanted him to just grab you during one of your exchanges and kiss the daylights out of you. But needless to say, that never happened.

Walking into the infirmary, you see Maggie talking to Denise, the second doctor in Alexandria.

“Morning, Maggie.” You greet as you walk towards her.

“Morning, Y/N. They got you working in here?” You nod in response to her question

“Did you see Rick this morning?” She teased, looking at you, eyebrows raised. Everyone in the group had witnessed your exchanges, but Maggie was the only one you talked about it with. She was your closest friend in the group, almost like a sister to you.

“Did you?! That uniform, oh my god! I would have ripped it off him right there, but Daryl was watching us. I thought that might have been a bit awkward.” She giggles at your reaction and you share a moment of laughter.

“I just wish something would happen between us, you know? It’s just all this build up with no payoff. A girl’s got needs, ya know?” She nodded in understanding; you both had discussed your frustration with Rick lack of action towards you.

“I already told you what you need to do, Y/N.” You nod in response and she walks past you, putting her hand on your shoulder in sympathy before leaving you alone to tend to your duties in the infirmary.

Maggie had told you on numerous occasions that the best way to spur a man into action was to make him jealous. You thought her idea might work, but you were just a bit too shy to go for it.

Working through the next few hours, you decide to take a break for lunch. Heading back to the house, you run into Rick and Michonne as they walk through the street, becoming familiar with the setting. You stop and talk to them both before you hear Maggie call out to Michonne. 

She smiles at you, leaving you and Rick alone.

“So how’s it feel being a cop again?” You ask looking up at him with your head tilted to the side.

“It’s strange. Might not be for me anymore,” You shake your head slightly at his words.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, that uniform is definitely a good fit for you. In allll the right places,” You drawl, running your finger over his chest teasingly. Rick gives you a heated look before excusing himself, saying he needed to get back to work. Exasperated, you look over at Maggie. She smirks over at you as if to say ‘You know what to do’ and you walk off, already beginning to put your plan together.

Later that night, everyone gathered at the house for dinner except for Rick, who was talking through some security protocols with Deanna. Carol had made a stew with some of the meat Daryl had brought back the previous day. Some were gathered in the kitchen, the others around the living room. You were glad everyone was spread out; a huge audience was not exactly what you wanted. 

Grabbing a bowl of food, you made your way across the room and sat by Daryl. He looks over at you questioningly before shrugging and turning back to his food. Looking over at Maggie, you give her a look conveying that you’re going through with her advice.

You, Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne are all sitting around talking about your job positions when you hear the door open and see Rick walk into the house. Seeing him makes your determination falter, but you remind yourself that if you want anything to happen between the two of you that you need to at least try. After grabbing something from the kitchen, Rick walks into the living room. He looks over at you and Daryl, surprised to see you sitting next to each other before taking the spot next to Glenn. Bracing yourself, you turn towards Daryl.

“What about you Daryl? Did they finally give you a job?” You ask.

“Nah, not yet,” He responds and you ready yourself. This is it.

“Well, I’m sure that won’t last long. You could do anything around here. Maybe they’ll put you on construction with Abraham, I mean, you’ll fit right in, being so strong and all.” You say and you place you hand on his bicep. He looks over at you sharply and before either of you can say anything you hear a throat clear across the room. Looking over, you see Maggie, Glenn, and Michonne looking down, trying to hide the small grins on their faces.

But Rick is definitely not smiling; he was looking over at the two of you, his jaw clenched. You could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Excusing yourself, you head upstairs to the bathroom. Splashing water on your face, you look at yourself in the mirror, but a knock at the door draws your attention away. You barely open the door before its pushed open and someone squeezes past you, shutting the door behind them.

Looking up, you see Rick staring down at you heatedly.

“What the fuck was that?” He asks, his voice sharp. You can tell he’s angry; his brow furrowed, fists clenched at his sides.  
“I’m not sure what you mean.” You say coyly.

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me, Y/N. Everyone saw you practically throwing yourself at Daryl downstairs.” He spits out. You feel yourself become angered at his words.

“And so what if I was? Huh? It’s not like anyone else here is showing any interest,” You retort, seething. Instead of saying anything, his hand wraps around the back of your neck and pulls your mouth onto his. Moaning, you wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself closer to him, pressing your breasts flat against his toned chest. Yes, this was finally happening. You had waited so long for this and it was everything you had hoped for. His soft lips pried yours apart and he thrust his tongue inside your warm mouth, tangling it with yours.

Breaking away from your kiss, Rick flips you around, pressing you against the counter as he kisses your neck and runs his hands over your breasts. You moan in ecstasy at the feeling. Reaching back, you grasp his clothed erection and run your hand over it. You let out a small gasp at his side, he felt huge in your hand. Rick let out a muffled groan into the crook of your neck and you bite your lip as you continue to stroke him. Your focus is broken, although, when he unbuttons your jeans and thrusts his hand under the fabric, quickly finding your clit and rubbing it harshly. The sensation elicits a harsh cry from your throat.

“Oh, Rick!” You call out as he continues his ministrations for a minute or two, but he soon pulls his hand from your jeans. You whimper at the loss of stimulation. Turning your face back towards his, your lips meet in a passionate kiss.

His hands pull your jeans down to your knees and he pushes you forward, bending you over the sink. You hear the soft jingle of his belt being undone and clothes rustling. He wastes no time grasping his erection, stroking over it a couple times before thrusting inside you fully. You jerk forward with shock and cry out in pleasure at his punishing rhythm.

“Who do you belong to?” Rick asks harshly and you moan in response. Unsatisfied with your silence, he brings his hand down, smacking your ass.

“WHO do you belong to?” His voice a bit louder than it was at his first request.

“You, Rick. Oh fuck, I’m yours! Oh my god!” You cry and he groans at your admission before increasing the pace of his thrusts.

“That’s right. Nobody fucks this pussy but me.” He says lowly, bringing his hand down on your ass once more.

“Fuck!”

“You think any of the men out here can fuck you like I can?” His hands tighten on your hips as he awaits your response.

“I don’t care! I don’t want any of them, I just want you!” He curses softly at your admission and you can feel your orgasm approaching fast. 

“I’m gonna cum, Rick!” You cry and he runs his hand across your hip towards your aching center, rubbing circles around your clit to help you along. You cum hard, grasping the edge of the counter as you scream in pleasure. You hear him groan your name harshly behind you before he withdraws from your pussy and spills his warm cum on your lower back. He leans forward, resting his head between your shoulders as you both catch your breath. You reach behind you grab a towel off the rack and wipe yourself off before turning to him.

“Fucking took you long enough.” He reaches forward and touches your cheek. You press back into his hand.

“I’m sorry, I guess I was just afraid.” He admits and you furrow your brow in confusion. 

“You afraid? Of what?”

“You’re a lot younger than me, Y/N. I guess I was just scared that you would want someone else. Someone a little more your age.” You shake your head softly at his statement.

“Trust me, Rick, you don’t have to worry about any of that. I don’t want anyone else but you.” You admit.

“Then why did you flirt with Daryl?”

“Well I had to get your attention somehow; you weren’t fucking doing anything. I already knew what I wanted, I was just waiting for you to catch up.” You say as you run your hand over his cheek, looking into his eyes with an eyebrow quirked.

“Mmhmm, and what are you gonna do now that you got it?” He asks,  
pulling you close.

“I’m never gonna let it go.” You say as you crash your lips to his. A loud banging at the door jolts you and Rick apart.

“You guys done fucking in there? Some of us gotta take a piss!” You hear Daryl call out in the hallway; both you and Rick look at each other before bursting into laughter.


End file.
